The use and rental of accessories which are related to home or business moving, for example, furniture pads, wheeled dollies, and the like, are known in the art. Generally, these items can be rented from, for example, a moving supply and moving truck rental company. An example of such a do-it-yourself moving rental company is the world famous U-Haul International, Inc., which annually provides moving vehicles and supplies to a very large number of consumers of such products and services.
In order to control the rental process, these items are typically kept on the premises of the rental company and are rented separately from a moving truck or trailer. The supplies must then be loaded on the moving vehicle or otherwise be transported to the place they will be used. The on-premise supplies also take up space which might be used to store other items. If these supplies were merely left on a moving vehicle, monitoring the use of these items to determine which moving vehicle users should be charged a rental fee would be difficult. Further, storage of these items on the floor of the moving vehicle, especially if not used, would diminish the most useful space available for cargo.
It would be useful to have a device, system, and methods which would allow, for example, moving supplies to be conveniently and safely stored "adjacent" the moving vehicle, for example, within the utility box of the moving vehicle. Additionally, it would be useful to provide a method for monitoring the usage of such supplies so that those who make use of the supplies can be charged an optional rental fee. It would also be useful to have an integrated system for providing equipment and supplies to a moving vehicle user by providing such supplies on the moving vehicle.